


Promises; Begin Again; Legacy; Souvenir

by gritsinmisery



Category: Demons - Fandom
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Minor Violence, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four PoV drabbles from Episode 1.  Given in the order they happened in the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises; Begin Again; Legacy; Souvenir

Promises (Rupert, Jay, Jenny, Luke)

He'd stayed away; his last promise to his dying partner. Oh, he'd watched them, wife and son; it wasn't safe not to (he told himself.) He watched Luke grow – every day stronger, faster, and somehow even more… beautiful than his father had been. He knew the boy needed some guidance toward what he would become, knew he ought to be in training. But Rupert had made a promise to a dying man, and he'd kept it.

Staring down at Luke's blood-splattered academic file, he knew the time to break that promise had finally come, and something inside him rejoiced.

Begin Again (Mina, Rupert, Luke)

She caught the growl of his voice before he ever called her name. "You didn't tell me you were coming," she chided him with words but not tone. She had enough experience not to let her feelings show.

"This is Luke." She couldn't keep it off her face then, even before she took the boy's hand and saw the truth. She stood there, lost in his past and his future, until Rupert reminded her why they came.

"You were fabulous, as ever." His every sentence said two things at once. Then they were gone, but she knew they'd be back.

Legacy (Luke, Jay)

There he was on the television screen, looking just like Luke remembered, sounding just like Luke remembered. And speaking to _him_; sitting in this place that Luke didn't remember, even though the visual evidence that he had been here before was right in front of him – his younger self in his father's arms.

He could hear his father's recorded words, but their meaning didn't register. Nothing mattered but the sound of his voice, the look on his face, and the pain in Luke's heart as he came to realize how badly he'd missed a man he'd barely even known.

Souvenir (Ruby, Gladiolus, Luke)

"You have entered a world of sorrow… All comfort fled." Later, remembering his blond pompadour, parrot's-beak nose, and clothes from a 50's wedding band, she'd find his speech as over-the-top as his looks. But in the wet and the cold and the dark, bound, shaking and crying while he said it, she believed every word.

After he was gone, she palmed the beak as Luke pulled her up from the floor. It sits on her dresser under a purple fancy-dress mask to keep it hidden from her brother, a reminder that not all nightmares happen while you sleep.


End file.
